100 Ways How To Kill A Tyrranoid
by Darkening Light
Summary: Total Randomness... Needed something to do. R&R Please!


Here's a little… erm… loads of complete Randomness. My mum, brother and I cooked this up… really funny actually. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

100 ways how to kill a Tyrranoid

* * *

1. Throw him into a large aquarium with a great white shark – make sure the shark hadn't eaten in five days. 

2. Throw a katana at him – make sure you don't miss

3. Shoot him in the head with a shotgun – courtesy of Lara Croft

4. Drop a bulldozer from the sky onto him

5.Push him off a bridge

6. Ram him with a Monster Jam truck

7. While he's taking a bath, place electrical wires from the mains in the water

8. Bulldoze his house while he's in it

9. Hire your friendly government assassin to get rid of him

10. Give him a one way ticket to Iraq

11. Sic a pack of starving tigers on him

12. Throw him into a volcano

13. Put him in an air tight room and forget about him

14. Put him in a decompression room and decompress

15. Sic a ninja on him

16. Sic a Dark Ecofreak on him – yeah you Jak, don't act dumb!

17. Put a plastic bag on his head and vacuum it

18. Sic Big Show and The Undertaker on him

19. Sic Pikachu on him

20. Tie him to fireworks and let fly

21. Throw him in a bon fire

22. Put plants in his room at night while he's asleep and lock all doors and windows

23. Go over him with a roller truck

24. Sic Jacky Chan and Jet Li on him

25. Hit him with a 1000 ton mallet – courtesy of City Hunter

26. Throw him in an acid chamber

27. Slice him and dice him – go get him Prince!

28. Whip his ass – go Leon go!

29. Make him touch a monitor's power supply – 4000 Watts should do it!

30. Burn him with the laser of a laser printer – that thing's hot!

31. Make Krew sit on him – Ewwwwww!

32. Sic Goku and Vegeta on him – Super Sayians to the "rescue"

33. Starve him – easy

34. Give him rat poison – easier still

35. Hire Bin Laden to hijack a plane and crash it into him

36. Pump air into his ass

37. Throw him in a river full of piranha

38. Sic Charizard on him – BBQ!

39. Put him in the same room as the Q Force - he'll either die with their artillary or with bordom!

40. Sic a Necromancer on him – scaaaaary!

41. Lock him up in Resident Evil 4 – Zombie ahoy!

42. Give him a malfunctioning Personal Hygenator – I do NOT wanna know what's gonna happen with that!

43. Put him in a freezer

44. Blast him to the Sun

45. Throw him into space

46. Sic a Red Eyes Black Dragon on him – courtesy of Joey Wheeler

47. Sell him to the Dark Makers

48. Sic all the Gods of War after him

49. Sic all the demons from whichever dimension of peril after him

50. Serve him to a hungry T-Rex

51. Show him to Val Helsing – VH: "What the heck is that?" shoots him into a sieve. Me: "Erm… that WAS a tyrranoid."

52. Burn him at the stake

53. Skin him alive and throw him into spiked water

54. Put him in the middle of a Formula 1 race track

55. Tie him to a railway track

56. Send him to the core of the earth

57. Sell him to cannibals

58. Flush him down the toilet – I don't know how he'd survive down there!

59. Stuff him in the movie Alien vs. Predator – Run for your life!

60. Place him under a space shuttle before it launches

61. Throw him in the middle of a vampire blood fest – make sure Blade's there

62. Send F-15 after him

63. Throw him in the middle of World War 2

64. Lock him in a room full of mummies

65. Bury him alive – no coffin needed

66. Stuff his throat with XTC

67. Give him a bee hive

68. Put a bounty on his head – wanted dead

69. Throw him in an oil well and throw in a lighted match

70. Use him as target practice – Police Academy might need him (!)

71. Throw him into a bull ring with loads of ferocious bulls

72. Pour steaming tea down his throat

73. Bake him in an oven – puffy as… puff pastry!

74. Put him in a microwave – vibes

75. Feed him to alligators – call Steve Erwin!

76. Stuff a hook in his nose and pull out his brain

77. Give him to the Inquisition – take him to the Torture Chamber, let's have fun!

78. Beat him with a very sharp axe

79. Make him swallow broken glass

80. Bury him in quick drying cement

81. Wrap him in cling film – staying as fresh as ever!

82. Hang him – give him to your crotchety old aunt as a gift to hang on her wall!

83. Put him on a nail bed and put weight on him

84. Pour boiling oil over him

85. Tie him to a lightening rod – zapped!

86. Lock him in the same room with an anaconda

87. Run him over with a tank

88. Tie him to the inside of a bell in a bell-tower - _Booooiiiiiiiinggggg_

89. Tie him between 4 busses, each going separate ways – on their respective routes, duh!

90. Shoot him out of a cannon straight into a wall

91. Use him instead of the ball during the FIFA World Cup tournaments – Off side!

92. Feed him to a dragon

93. Squish him with Giant Clank – was that gum?

94. Sic Pain on him – Go A.T.O.M.!

95. Put him into an asphalt mixer and cover a main road

96. Use him as a piñata – where's the candy?

97. Dress him as a frog and send him to a French restaurant

98. Throw him into a tank full of boiling wax

99. Put him in the middle of a gladiator's arena – watch out for the lions

100. Shoot multiple A-bomb sized tyrranoid tracking missiles

* * *

Review Pls! No flames and I know about the list thing...This was too funny not to post :) 


End file.
